Mogura Kugurugi
Summary Mogura Kugurugi is one of the 6 suitors who competed in the second jet black wedding feast to try and win Medaka’s hand in marriage. She is the strongest of the main six style users, and it took the combined efforts of all the other style users to bring her down. She fights against Zenkichi’s student council and the rest of his team in the south pole after taking apart their plane with a screwdriver. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, At least 8-B '''physically. '''Varies with Wrong Conversion Name: Mogura Kugurugi Origin: Medaka Box Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Mechanic, Style User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, High Technical Skill, Weapon Mastery (has a high degree of skill with screwdrivers both in and out of combat), Reality Warping (Her style allows her to warp reality), Durability Negation, likely Power Mimicry, Empowerment (Is empowered depending on who is around her when she uses Combine Everything), Statistics Amplification, Existence Erasure, Negation (Erases incoming attacks from existence, completely negating them), Temperature Manipulation, Limited Elemental Manipulation, Creation (Her style allows her to create various objects depending on her given usage of it), Death Manipulation (Can cause her targets to drop dead instantly if they are "Quiet"), Word Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Power Bestowal, can ignore plot-based abilities to an extent, Likely Resistance to Low Temperatures (was completely unimpeded by the low temperatures of the Antarctic circle) and possibly Matter Manipulation and Biological Manipulation (Even without using her style, she claimed that Emukae's skill would have no effect on her. However, it is unknown if this was meant literally or not) Attack Potency: Unknown, At least City Block level physically (Stated to be the strongest of the style users). Varies with Wrong Conversion (So long as she attacks off balanced or “Slipping,” she can take the sum of the physical power of everyone around her and project it into powerful explosive blows). Can Bypass durability by various applications of her Style Speed: At least Speed of Light (was stated to be the strongest of the style users), likely higher physically (Managed to hit Zenkichi 3 times while he was attacking her, and she moved so fast it appeared he was barely moving by comparison). Varies with Wrong Conversion (Wrong Conversion allows her to take on the properties and physical attributes of those around her) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown, At least City Block level physically. Varies with Wrong Conversion Durability: Unknown, At least City Block level physically. Varies with Wrong Conversion. The ability of Wrong Conversion to automatically make any form of “Confrontation” against her erased like it never happened makes her very difficult to damage. Stamina: High Range: Standard Melee Range. Higher with Screw Drivers. Unknown with Wrong Conversion. Standard Equipment: Numerous Screwdrivers and other technical equipment. Intelligence: Unknown (took apart a jet in minutes with just a screwdriver). Weaknesses: Taking on the properties and abilities of those around her with Combine Everything only happens for short periods of time. If she is under the impression that her opponents do not stand any chance, then she has a tendency to wait to use her style until it is needed. Styles are ineffective against frenzied enemies and enemies that cannot understand words. Also, by the nature of the techniques and styles in general, she cannot use Cage unless the phrases she needs to convert come up in conversation or use the phrases in a context where one would come off somewhat naturally. An enemy must be quiet for some short length of time before them being quiet can be converted into death. Cutting out the tongue of a style user can take away their style Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Style' Wrong Conversion: Like all Styles, she has the ability of weaponized language. Wrong Conversion gives her the ability to Mistranslate words to change their meaning, particularly when converting hiragana incorrectly. Although her style is supposedly one of the worst out of the set, her high level of mastery with it in addition to her impressive combat ability makes her the most powerful of the group. It should be noted that Styles are not considered “powers” in the conventional sense, and are better thought of as a sort of “technique” or a weaponized Writing Style. Because of their odd properties, Styles are more tricky for abilities such as Power Nullification to function properly on them. The vibrations of styles can be used to somewhat bypass defensive abilities as well. *'Combine Everything:' Kugurugi “slips” while attacking, and takes on the properties of “everything” around her, and “combines” them. One of the uses allows her to take on the physical attributes of those around her, such as when she uses it to combine the strength of both her opponent and all of the bystanders near her into focused and explosive hits (See Note 2). *'Nothing:' When an opponent tries to attack or "confront" Kugurugi, their attacks are turned into “nothing.” This makes her very hard to damage directly. She compares its functionality to Kumagawa's All Fiction, in that her ability makes it so that nothing ever happened; Nothing has changed. When a weapon or tool is used against her, that weapon will be erased, or reverted to as if it was never drawn to attack. She has not used this ability to directly erase her targets before, and it is unknown if she is incapable or merely chooses not to. *'Really Hot Ice:' When Kugurugi forces her target into contact with “Really Thick Ice,” she can burn and ignite them by converting it into “Really Hot Ice”. This is possible because "Thick" and "Hot" are pronounced the same, so she should be able to convert other things of similar properties for the same effect. *'Cage:' When she greets someone or “Welcomes” them, she can generate a “Cage” to contain them. *'Death:' When the enemy is "Quiet" or does not talk, she can convert that into "Death." thus causing them to drop dead instantly. Note 1: Although she never used Cage or Death on screen herself, when her follower witnessed another user of the same Style use it, he implied she would be capable of using the same techniques. Note 2: It is unknown if the explosions from her attacks were a result of her own power, or simply a result of using the properties of Naze's abilities for fire manipulation. Others Notable Victories: Estarossa (Nanatsu no Taizai) Estarossa's Profile (Estarossa with the Reticence Absorbed. Both have General Intel. Speed Equalized.) Cure Heart (Pretty Cure) Cure Heart's Profile (Parthenon Mode Cure Heart. Speed Equalized) Notable Losses: Clockwork (Danny Phantom) Clockwork's Profile (Mogura has intel and speed was equalized) Lancer (Brynhildr) (Fate/Prototype) Brynhildr's Profile (Speed was Equalized. Both characters have basic intel) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Variable Tier Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Void Users Category:Element Users Category:Creation Users Category:Death Users Category:Sound Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Medaka Box Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Geniuses Category:Text Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Technology Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Heat Users Category:Mind Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Characters